Many offerings exist by which a soccer players can practice their skills. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with portability. When the existing goals are used, then the player cannot easily alter the layout should the need arise. If more than one player is practicing, occasionally the goals cannot accommodate the quantity of incoming balls.